MY LITTLE PONY NO ME PERTENECE
by Thatsfinewithme
Summary: Que pasa cuando Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se enamoran y luego Twilight solo puede moverse por el brazo y Spike quiere suicidarse? Xfis r r gracias


MY LITTLE PONY NO ME PERTENECE

Titulo: La Magia del amor

Que pasa cuando Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se enamoran y luego Twilight solo puede moverse por el brazo y Spike quiere suicidarse? Xfis r+r gracias

Guerrero Seal probar el Mago Negro seis accidentes obligando al Alto Mando del Ejército, el más alto del mundo, pero algunos soldados heridos equitación línea princesa de ataque contra Dios envía luna palabra antes de Celestia dolorosas enfermeras Portal reflexión de Final Fantasy no puede resistirse a la magia de la su plazo de ejecución.

Fácil, no sé si se puede ver a su vecino, magos, magos mantiviesen conflicto y aceptadas recibirán Rider congela ...

Después de ganar Crepúsculo falta de armonía de Dios y sus amigos para boicotear Trump ecuestre preservar los problemas de armonía.

- Se trata de una buena familia, dijo que la otra mañana

- Si Dios ha unido Applejack

- Fue duro todo el camino, como Rhea

- Usted debe ser un miembro de Dios Pinkie Pie, de vuelta a la

Rainbow dijo en su casa, los sueños y las visiones del Crepúsculo estatua ecuestre exahustas Town, consulte la risa siniestra como un loco.

El temor a las molestias mascota conejito Ángel Fluttershy bosque corre libre.

Si el resultado de Dios, no, muy oscuro y sombrío, "Yo estaba un poco sorprendido.

Angelo no es sólo la luna, piensa en mí, que es la luz en una oscura cueva, rocas, trozos de hielo exahusto Dios, incluso en una cueva oscura cerca mensajero de Dios aficionado Fluttershy Pegasus nube de fax amarilla era una copia (de color azul claro ) fue sorprendido por esta declaración, y yo quería mostrarme? urgency're're sus animales en busca de Dios

Fluttershy abrió su prisión de hielo, la participación de Dios no es muy bueno ... Pegasus y el hielo, pero parece que usted vive allí en los signos del otoño quiebre junto a la casa en la Fluttershy fondo.

A la mañana siguiente, para ver lo que pasó anoche en la pista ", abrió sus ojos Fluttershy un poco suave.

¿Quién es usted? Colt Fluttershy dijo: la paz interior

Esto significa que el grado en que? Confundido, preguntó, en mi casa calabozo última cueva de hielo de Dios.

¿Por qué están ahí? : Fluttershy preguntó tímidamente.

No sé, ya te dije lo que recuerdo, los ataques del mal, casi vencido, y lo que no funciona, yo y los miembros de mi cara.

¿Cuál es su nombre? Pero Dios le dijo Fluttershy de nuevo, no más confiar.

Comandos Ossyria hojas y brillantes - mi nombre es Occidente.

I "exahusto, así que no sé por qué estoy aquí?

Te enviaron aquí? Me hizo la pregunta.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta, él la tecnología Fluttershy de Dios? Dawn dijo: Creo que entiendo por qué.

Pegasus y yo, pero me olvidaba, usted tiene la fuente, como "bueno para él, dijo, en una cueva, nada para ayudar, me di cuenta que encontré: Fluttershy, dijo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Bienvenidos a Twilight, ¿Cuál es su nombre, y dijo: "Mi nombre es un misterio.

- Mi nombre es viento: Este es un buen lugar para Dios め Ji は し て se asomó por la ventana,.

- En algunos casos - Drama para llorar en frente de mi casa.

Aparece en la pantalla? ¿Quién es usted? Los cinco otras batallas que ganar casi, pero impresionado por la casa de Dios, y saquear malos caminos, yo soy, aquí estoy.

Dos quejas sobre el ojo del caballo, que Dios no es necesario para ahorrar algo para el dolor en su país…

PINKYPIE'S POV:

"¡Rápido, rápido! Vuela más rápido!"

"Puedo volar tan rápido como sea posible!"

"Debe haber sido maldito Dios!"

"Lo sé, pero hay un límite de sprint arco iris!"

"Fluttershy lejos, basta con dejar de volar!"

Un ruido tan poco como dos caballos cuartos Kamikaze Canterlot ejecución. Dios es uno en la esquina, y casi cayó. Claramente agotado, cascos, mirando a su trabajo.

"Me pareció oír voces Oh, mamá, por fin estamos aquí!" Dios, pelo corto, pony rosa! Muy cerca de un suspiro de alivio. "¿Cuál es la puerta?"

Dios dijo y corto la mejor unidad de la pierna caballo caballo del arco iris! En segundo lugar desde la izquierda. Ella negó con la cabeza, y tenemos que encontrar un corredor ángulo diferente. Se cayó a la izquierda de la segunda estación. Oh Dios, la voz de Dios o sin voz alguna.

"Básicamente, la clave!" Las tierras altas de Pegasus llaves en su bolsillo. Casco y candado en otro tren de caballo y jugar con ella, y luego abrir la puerta y se convierte en el segundo. "Venez!" Comenzó, lo que llevó a la puerta de la puerta de la habitación cerrada. 2, Dios, cansado Pegasus, aturdido. Apenas salió de la habitación sean jadeando, porque busca restaurar el aliento de Dios. Equipos de caballos menos. Apretar, porque Dios es la voz de protesta sacudió el pomo de la puerta.

Caballo, "F-Fluttershy ..." murmullo de simpatía suavizó la expresión.

Poner en un ataque de ira, SH-SH-chiíta! "Twilight vio Yao pulse el botón para tirarlo al suelo. Ponis Otros responder rápidamente manos colocadas en cualquier lugar en los hombros de Dios, extendiendo su mano.

Vibración Fluttershy histérica! Silencio, es decir la secuencia. "" Cabeza de Caballo tratando de calmar inusual.

N No ahora Dios, puedo caminar! Nada está "ahogando Pinkypie.

"Bueno, W-, podemos conseguirlo".

"No hay una espiga. Raramente corteza. No hay tiempo. Evacuación Derecha, y Dios no se logrará también. La gente viene al frente de ellos ahora tiene un problema, podemos" todavía se puede controlar. "Dios es el equipo español para estudiar sin esperanza. Espiga frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

Estoy deseando que llegue el pomo de la puerta, murmurando. "Está bien, vamos Apple Jack no importa, Dios sin esperanza" Bad. Tome una respiración profunda y pasar por alto los picos de las manos lentamente, Gonzo definitivamente no puede dar muchos dolores de cabeza déficit parece gritar, tranquilamente decidió continuar en la silla caída.

"Bastardo, ¿por qué siempre tiene la razón";. Quejarse Pinkypie Dios sonrió y respondió.

"Voy a buscar un poco de agua, y bueno para nosotros?"

"No hay duda de que ... vuelve pronto." Pico se ve apretado. Brad asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Rainbow sprint de saber que la cara entre las manos, suspiré un respiro.


End file.
